pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
August Ruthven
Lord August Ruthven is a Vampire Lord from Jun Mochizuki's The Case Study of Vanitas who serves The Queen as a member of the senate. Due to his position, Lord Ruthven has had prominence since the war between humanity and Vampires, during which he employed Jeanne as his Bourreau, equipping her with a Crimson Gauntlet and setting her against her own kind before placing her in an induced slumber. Since then, Jeanne has left Lord Ruthven's employ in favor of protecting his nephew, Luca. Lord Ruthven has also made a point of investigating Curse-Bearers, doing so by partnering with Moreau and allowing him to conduct gruesome experiments on those afflicted by various Malnomen. He also has ties with Charlatan, and together they organized an assassination attempt against Luca, although his motives for doing so is unknown. Description Appearance Physically, Lord Ruthven appears as a young man in his late 20's or early 30's. Lord Ruthven has shoulder-length, messy, brown hair that vaguely resembles that of a lion's mane, accentuating his strong jaw with a sense of importance. His eyes appear closed and soft - though one of them is covered by a large black eye-patch over the right side of his face. Personality Coming Soon! History Coming Soon! Plot Bal Masqué Arc Lord Ruthven appeared after Charlatan's attack at the Bal Masque, arriving to put a halt to Veronica de Sade's assault on Vanitas. He then placed Vanitas and Noé under his protection in order to question them, and during their meeting, suggested that Charlatan's attack was a front to cover the assassination of Luca; however, after Vanitas requested to see the vampire queen and questioned whether she was still alive, Ruthven was angered and had the pair thrown out of Altus.The Case Study of Vanitas manga; Mémoire 13 Hunters of the Dark Arc After Vanitas, Noé, and a team of Chasseurs led by Roland Fortis destroy Moreau's laboratory, Monsieur Spider blames Noé for Charlatan's recent failures, revealing Charlatan's association with Lord Ruthven. Hearing that Noé was once again involved, he decides to deal with the younger vampire himself. The Case Study of Vanitas manga; Mémoire 18 Return of the Beast Arc Coming Soon! Powers and Abilities Lord Ruthven is first seen using his power when he met with Noe at a cafe which he had reserved for the whole day in order to be alone with him. He bites Noe and makes him swear to obey his orders, indicating a curse spell. This is also shown in Jeanne's flashback where she was also made to swear to Lord Ruthven, but it is currently unknown what exactly his power is intended for or what it does to the bearer. Chloe is another victim, as revealed in Memoire 33, with Ruthven making her swear to use her powers and wisdom as a d'apchier as he commands, and Chloe realizes that it is a curse spell. Relationships Jeanne Coming Soon! Quotes Coming Soon! Gallery MangaVan11 - Veron Lord Ruthven Noe.png|Lord Ruthven suddenly appears behind Veronica de Sade MangaVan11 - lord ruthven minta penjelasan.png|Lord Ruthven asking everyone to explain the situation MangaVan11 - I'm ruthven I'm serve her majesty.png|"I'm Ruthevn, I'm serve Her Majesty as a member of senate." MangaVan11 - lord ruthven ketawa.png|Lord Ruthven laughing to Noe MangaVan11 - api hitam lord ruthven.png|Lord Ruthven's abilities: creates black fire 22_ruthven.png|Lord Ruthven, talking to Jeanne. Appearances *Mémoire 4: Femme Fatale *Mémoire 6: Other World *Mémoire 7: Night Of Sneering Masks *Mémoire 11: Point of Departure *Mémoire 12: Pause *Mémoire 13: Glissando *Mémoire 15: Chasseurs* *Mémoire 18: The Shape of Salvation *Mémoire 19: Spell-Bound *Mémoire 21: Serment Promise (Part Two)* *Mémoire 22: A Calling Voice *Mémoire 26: Dissonance *Mémoire 27: Cage de Neige* *Mémoire 30: Strascinando*}} Trivia * Lord Ruthven is likely a nod to the character of Lord Ruthven from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Vampyre The Vampyre], a short story published in 1819 by Dr. John William Polidori, one of the first vampires of English literature. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Vampires Category:The Case Study of Vanitas Category:Alive